Viking Connexion
|writer = Anne Ricaud |storyboard = Christopher Pittet}} " " is the thirtieth-fifth episode of the first season of Zak Storm: Super Pirate. It premiered on September 1, 2018, on Netflix. Synopsis Netflix After finding his old ship, Crogar sets out to reunite his Viking crew -- and leads the 7Cs into danger. Plot The 7C's found Crogar's old drakkar, the Kurgen. Excited, Crogar and Zak went on board the Kurgen but Zak was attacked by a female viking named Jo. Crogar exclaimed Jo's name, causing her to let go of Zak. Suddenly, a creature swam hastily towards the Kurgen. Crogar and Jo did a team-up move and scared the creature away. Jo went on board the Chaos. After seeing Caramba, she charged towards him, thinking he was a monster. Crogar explained that he was a friend. The hooked to the Chaos to the Kurgen, dragging it across the sea. Jo boasted that the Chaos was not as maintained as the Kurgen and even mentioned that there were only three crew members. They were Jo, Crogar and another viking named Veland. Crogar asked where Veland was. Jo explained that he fell into the sea two days ago and only managed to grab a follicle. Carmaba inspected the follicile as Crogar and Jo told jokes. Finally, Caramba found out that Veland was alive on an island filled with carnivorous plants and had a low chance of survival. Jo wanted to find him and the 7C's agreed to come along. They reached the island. Jo and Crogar charged towards the forest, trying to find Veland. Zak, Cece and Caramba trailed behind them. Suddenly, Caramba shouts for help. Crogar went back and realised Veland trying to take Caramba's exosuit. Crogar shouted his name out, causing Veland to let go of Caramba. After going back to the Kurgen, Veland and Crogar hold a wrinkle-eating competition and Crogar won. At night, Veland stole Crogar's weapon and head out to the island of carnivorous plants. At daylight, Zak realised the Kurgen was missing. He too headed out to the island of carnivorous plants and found Crogar's weapon in a cave. Suddenly, the opening behind him was blocked and he was trapped with a few carnivorous plants. Crogar woke up and found that the Kurgen and his wepon was missing. He asked Veland and Jo. They said that Zak abondoned them, but Crogar denied. He wanted to turn the ship around but Veland refuses. Crogar and Veland fought. Soon, Veland revealed that he let Zak be devoured by carnivorous plants. Jo exclaimed that Veland had gone overboard with his plans. Cece and the rest quickly found Zak and tried to rescue him. Crogar, Veland and Jo helped. In the end, they managed to escape. Veland and Jo bid farewell to Crogar and left on the Kurgen. Characters Main characters * Zak Storm * Calabrass * Crogar * Jo Minor characters * The Chaos * Cece * Caramba * Veland Trivia TBA in chronological order Errors * During the scene when Jo said, "Veland didn't hesitate to sacrifice his men to save Crogar's life", Cece's tiara have shrunk. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes